Survivor A New Genration PJO Story
by Reyna Skylar Vance
Summary: This is a new generation PJO stroy. Journey with Morgan and discover the hidden secrets of a land lost in myths.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Morgan's POV

Hi! I'm Morgan Therese White! I'm a Daughter of Athena... I guess since you're reading this, you're interested in knowing how we practically blew up Ogygia... Well, let's start here.

It was just a normal day like any other day in Camp Half-Blood. I thought I needed to escape the summer heat so I went to the lake along with my friend Samantha Carter since my other friend Megan Ashley is in Montana along with the other Hunters of Artemis. But I heard that they will be coming to the camp in two days. I started thinking about Nathan Milford, the Brit of the Hephaestus children. Sam says I zone out a lot for a child of Athena.

Sam: Morgan! Morgan! MORGAN!

I snapped out of my thoughts.

Me: Huh? What'd I miss?

Sam: You didn't hear what I said? Oh well...

She continued to file her nails. I stopped in my tracks. Near the lake, I saw Felicia Dylan, the snob of the Aphrodite Cabin, flirting with Nathan. Everyone knows she hasn't gone through the Rite of Passage yet so I was really worried about Nathan.

Sam: Ooh! Looks like someone's jealous!

Me: Jealous?! Why in the whole UNDERWORLD would I be jealous?!

Sam: *switches to British accent* Because my tramp of a half sister is trying to break the British bloke's heart! *switches back to American* and besides you told me you fancied him anyway.

Me: Hey! Don't call him a bloke!

I tried to change the subject but failed. Just then, Felicia came up to us and stomped on my foot.

Me: You think that hurt? pssshh...

Then I stomped on her foot but a lot harder.

Felicia: Ouch! Ooh! Little Snotford fought back! Isn't that precious?!

Then she turned to Sam.

Felicia: Hi Sam!

Me: C'mon Sam, let's go!

I bumped her shoulder on purpose and walked to the far side of the lake. I looked back and saw a smirking Felicia and a concerned looking Nathan.

Sam: Who does she think she is? Talking trash about my bestie and thinking that she can be my friend?! PUH-LEEZE! I can't wait for Megan to come back! I want her to shoot Dylan with her bow and arrows so she could rot in Tartarus with her other monster friends!

I just laughed. Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw a very tired looking Nathan.

Nathan: *pant* Hi. *pant* Don't worry *pant* about *pant*me...

He then calmed down.

Me: Uh... hi?

Nathan: Erm... David Graham from the Hermes Cabin's birthday party is coming up in three days and I was wondering... ifyouwouldbemydate...

Me: What? I didn't catch the last part.

Nathan: I said I was wondering if you would be my date... just as friends.

I turned to Sam and she just gave me two thumbs up.

Me: Sure! Absolutely.

Nathan: Okay! See you outside my cabin at 8.

He smiled and practically ran off to somewhere.

Sam: OH MY GODS! Today was definitely your luckiest day!

Me: I feel like SCREAMING!

I said as we walked back to my cabin. We sat on my bed and we talked some more.

Me: Holy Hephaestus! What am I going to where? David's parties are always so formal!

Sam started examining me up and down.

Sam: You should definitely wear the blue dress Meredith gave you for Christmas last year.

Me: Oh yeah, I haven't thought about that!

Sam: I can see it now! As Nathan sees you in three days his mouth is gonna' drop ALL THE WAY down to the center of the Earth, and ends up in TARTARUS!

Me: Exaggerated, much?

Sam: Even an Aphrodite kid like me has flaws, mind you.

I started to change the subject.

Me: Who are you going with?

Sam: David. He asked me while you were in La La Land.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Me: You are SO obsessed with Demi Lovato music...

Sam: That's because I'm AWESOME LIKE THAT!

Kyla (my half sister): Keep it down, you two! I can't finish my scale-model of the Eiffel Tower with your shouting!

Me: Sorry!

And with that, Sam and I started laughing our heads off.


	2. Chapter 2

*Still Morgan's POV*

2 Days later...

The Hunters arrive! As I was heading back to my cabin after lunch, someone jumped on me and covered my eyes.

?: Guess who!

Me: Is it One Direction?!

?: What?!

Me: I'm just kidding... It's you, Megan.

She let go of my eyes and quickly hugged me.

Megan: I have some news for you.

Me: Me too! Well, you go first.

Megan: I'm in charge of the Hunters while Lady Artemis is away!

Me: Really? Where is she?

Megan: In Olympus. She has a meeting with the other gods!

Me: OH MY GODS! I'm so happy for you! Okay, my turn! Well, tomorrow is David Graham's party and... NATHAN ASKED ME TO BE HIS DATE!

Megan: The British one from the Hephaestus Cabin? Well, he's okay I guess... But I'll keep my eye on him...

Me: Okay?

Megan: Anyways, have you seen Sam?

Me: Nope... But did you hear? She passed the Rite of Passage!

Megan: Who's heart was it?

Me: Allan Randall from the Apollo Cabin.

Megan: Oh... Well, good to know...

Me: Well, I gots ta' go! BYE!

We waved goodbye and I ran into Allaina Ford and her friends Aria di Angelo and Daphne Mason behind her.

Me: I'm so sorry!

Allaina: No! It was my fault! I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Allaina and these are my friends Aria and Daphne.

Me: Yeah, I know. You're pretty much like the Dream Team of Camp Half-Blood, 3 of the most popular girls in the Camp who go out of their way to help other people. I'm Morgan.

Allaina: Oh, is that what people call us? *giggles* It's cute! Nice to meet you!

Daphne: Hey, did you know, I overheard Felicia say she might crash David's Sweet Sixteenth party. She's so MEAN!

Aria: Yup! Well, correction, we help everyone except Dylan. She's meaner than Ares, Gaea, Chronos AND Hera COMBINED!

Me: I know right? So, are any of you going to David's party?

Allaina: Well, I'm going with Ethan. Aria and Daphne are going too but they don't have any dates.

Me: Oh... Well, I have to go... BYE!

Allaina, Aria and Daphne: Bye! See you at the party.

I walked to the Aphrodite Cabin and saw Sam talking to Allan.

Sam: Thanks for understanding, Allan. Bye!

I saw Allan smile and walk away. Then, I walked towards her.

Me: Hey!

Sam: Hi there!

Me: You ready for tomorrow?

Sam: Uh-huh!

Me: Wait... When did you get a dress?

Sam: did you forget who my mom is?!

Me: Oh yeah. Oops!

Sam: *fake cries* It's like you don't know me anymore...

Me: Gods! I swear you could be the next Jane Fonda!

Sam: Thank you! You're too kind!

Me: Hahaha! Oh yeah, Megan's looking for you.

Megan: Looking for me?

Me: HOLY HEPHAESTUS! You scared the nectar and ambrosia out of me!

Sam: Hey, Megan, can you do me a favor?

Megan: Sure. What is it?

Sam: Can you... shootFeliciaintheheadwithyou rbowandarrow?

Megan: NO! I'm in charge of making sure the Hunters behave! Lady Artemis will take away my immortality and I'd probably die on the spot!

Sam: Oh yeah... I forgot that you were born in 1863. -_-

Me: If only you weren't a Hunter... *sighs* Oh, well.

Sam: Are you going to David's party?

Megan: Yeah, I'm going alone with the other Hunters.

Sam: Aww... poor you!

We continued talking and after dinner, we went back to our respectful cabins.


End file.
